Priest Child Molestation Scandal
The Priest Child Molestation Scandal came about because obviously not all Roman Catholic priests monks and even nuns have the will power to stay celibate. There have been acts of Paedophile behavior by the priests of the Roman Catholic church. Lawsuits from all over the world where Catholic churches are, were filed. Countries include the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, Mexico, Italy, Ireland, and France. Healthy sex Some priests, monks and nuns engage in what would normally be considered healthy relations with consenting adults, however if caught, they are typically defrocked. Bad sex Sadly there are worse cases, far too often Roman Catholic priests have been caught with their trousers down abusing kids or adolescents, other times Roman Catholic priests even lift their cassocks to abuse an altar boy for example, just before or just after a religious service. Victims of priestly paedophilia sometimes suffer lifelong psychological damage. Church reaction These perpetrators of a terrible crime tend to keep their jobs, and their bosses who played a part in the cover up get sinecures at the Vatican as a reward, Cardinal Bernard Francis Law of the Boston Archdiocese, specifically. A tricky question for the Pope Cardinal Cardinal Roger Mahony helped to select Pope Francis although he shielded abusing priests from the law. Los Angeles archdiocese pays $10m to settle abuse cases Ordinary American Roman Catholics feel this is plain wrong. Papal conclave: LA Catholics' turmoil at sex abuse past his World: The Shame of the Catholic Church At least one 14 year old was subjected to grueling questions about abuse and his reactions to it that likely added to the psychological harm. The prurient questions supposedly Celibate Monks asked a youngster who was already traumatised make Mark Foley look like a saint. Raped by a priest? Did you enjoy it?his World: The Shame of the Catholic Church Far too often abusive priests were moved on to other parishes where parents didn't know they needed to protect their children from the monster priest. This World: The Shame of the Catholic Church, BBC Two, review Scandal In the early 2000s a scandal broke that has rippled worldwide, involving Roman Catholic priests engaging in inappropriate activities with children who they had access to. Many cases were not prosecutable, as the evidence uncovered was from so long ago that the Statute of Limitations had expired. As a result of some of the cases, there was a push to alter these statutes so that molested children would have a chance, as adults, to testify and seek justice. The US Priest Scandal: Romeâ€™s Strategy for Damage Limitation Abusers and enablers It is estimated that 2% or 6% Catholic priests unmasked: 'God doesn't like boys who cry' of Roman Catholic priests were/are abusers and Monks abuse as well. Many of the remaining 98% are enablers, they cover up abuse when they know or suspect it and allow abuse to continue. Non-Catholics can speculate on what “education” turns the devout but naive young men who enter Seminaries into mature priests willing to help abusers indirectly. Abusers are frequently acting under a compulsion, therefore though they are very dangerous people they may not be fully responsible for their actions. Enablers do not have this defense though they have the different defense that the Roman Catholic Church has brainwashed them. See also *Child abuse by the Irish Roman Catholic Church *Cardinal Keith O'Brien and Sexual Sin He is accused of molesting adults. *Magdalene laundry *Child sex abuse by Non-Catholic clergy References External links *Does Catholic celibacy contribute to child sex abuse? *Sexual abuse was 'endemic' in Catholic run Irish boys' homes *Thousands beaten, raped in Irish reform schools More on abuse by the Roman Catholic Church in Ireland *Who cares if the pope retires? This webpage has a cool song explaining those who protect pedophiles are also guilty. Monks do it as well *Monk jailed for school sex attacks: Principal of Catholic home given seven years for assaulting boys *Catholic monk found guilty of Rickmansworth attacks Videos *Those old fat Catholics This video is about priestly child sex abuse worldwide. Category:Religion Category:Child Abuse Category:Christianity Category:Roman Catholic Church Category:People who break the law Category:Scandal Category:Sexual hypocrisy Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Pedophiles